Agnilasa
|manga debut = "Universe 6's Last Resort" |anime debut = "All-Out War! The Ultimate Four-Fold Union vs. the 7th Universe's Total Offensive!" |Race = Android |Date of Birth = |Date of death = |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 Core Area Warriors |FamConnect = Paparoni (creator) }} is the result of the fusion between several members of Team Universe 3. In the Universal Conflict Saga of the Dragon Ball Heroes game, Agnilasa appears as it's own entity, not as a fusion of others. Appearance Agnilasa is a gigantic humanoid with no visible nose and solid pink eyes with no pupils. Its body has whiter layers on the skin on its head, neck, shoulders and chest area. In the center of its forehead is a large red gem which acts as its energy core, this area is also its weak point. On both sides of his head, are two elongated ear extensions with green gems underneath the tips that act as its sonar. Its arms and the rest of its body is a darker color, ending at the base of the legs. The legs before the boots and hands at the base of the arm guards are purple. Its arms possess white shoulder guards with red gems on the top of the arms. In the center of its chest is a green gem. It wears pointed boots and is able to grow wings on its back at will. Personality In the anime, the fusion between Paparoni and Koichirator at first glance appears to make Agnilasa give the impression it is a mindless beast of destruction like Kale in her berserker state. Despite never speaking and seeming to be a berserker at times, Agnilasa shows a surprising ability to adapt to the strategies of opponents, switching up attacks several times to throw them off. It appears to be very proud of its strength, as it wears a smile while fighting Universe 7, even laughing while at it. In the manga, Agnilasa demonstrates the ability to speak and is confident in its ability to match Kale's strength. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga In the anime, after Paparoni shouts that he will show Team Universe 3's ultimate secret technique an intense light appears, causing Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to shield themselves from the light. Paparoni and Koichiarator then use Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique to form Agnilasa. Agnilasa proved to be more than a match for Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, and Android 18 combined. It nearly knocked Goku out the ring, forcing Frieza to get involved in the fight. It then launched an energy attack that forced Android 18 to sacrifice herself to save Android 17. Afterward, it increased its strength further and created wings. Agnilasa then created a giant energy ball in order to destroy the arena, and leave itself as the only survivor. When launching the ball, it engaged in a beam struggle with the remaining Team Universe 7 members and had the upper hand. However, Android 17 realized Agnilasa's weakness and charged in to attack his energy reactor. This destabilized Agnilasa's power, which led to him being blasted off the stage, defusing him, and causing Team Universe 3 to lose and be erased. In the manga, after Universe 4's erasure after being defeated at the hands of Kale, Mule appears outside Mosco and commands Paparoni to fuse. Upon doing so Agnilasa states that Kale has met her match, but is ultimately defeated by her in a single blow, resulting in Universe 3's immediate erasure. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga Paparoni, who has allied with the Core Area Warriors, sends Agnilasa and Catopesra (who have both been brainwashed) to attack their enemies. Ribrianne appears and transforms into Super Ribrianne to fight the duo. Power ;Anime and Manga A fusion of Koichiarator and Paparoni in the anime or Bollarator, Koichiarator, Koitsukai, Paparoni and seemingly Nigrissi in the manga, Agnilasa has absolutely monstrous power and is Universe 3's most powerful warrior. In the anime, its power and speed have increased from when it was Koichiarator. Agnilasa has a wide range of abilities and coupled with its physical strength and speed, making it a very dangerous opponent. Despite its enormous size, Agnilasa was able to take on final form Frieza, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan God Goku (who was still fatigued), Potential Unleashed Gohan, Android 17 and Android 18 at the same time with relative ease and expertly track their movements thanks to its sonar abilities, though it was unable to catch Super Saiyan God Goku and final form Frieza. Even after powering up Agnilasa's ki blast was effortlessly demolished by Jiren's blocking ki blast, showing he's much weaker than Universe 11's top fighter. During Agnilasa's final energy clash with True Golden Frieza, Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, Ultimate Gohan and Android 17, Agnilasa was able to gradually overwhelm them and increase its giant energy ball more and more. It was defeated only when its power core was critically damaged. In the manga, Agnilasa is confident in fighting Legendary Super Saiyan Kale - telling her she has met her match, however she delivers a heavy kick to his stomach - causing him to fall backwards off the stage. ;Game Appearing not as a fused entity and brainwashed by Paparoni, he and the also brainwashed Catopesra are defeated by Super Ribrianne. Techniques and Special Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. Used in the anime only. *'''Ki'' Blast Deflect' – Agnilasa is able to deflect energy waves such as Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Used in the anime only. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - It is shown to fire rapid ''ki blasts at its opponent. Used in the anime only. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - A red energy wave fired from the mouth. Used in the anime only. *'Energy Wave' - Agnilasa is able to shoot a burst of red energy from the red crystal of his head. Used in the anime only. *'Wing Generation' - Agnilasa can create violet-purple wings to fly. Used in the anime only. **'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Hyperspace Punch' - Agnilasa is able to open a portal near itself and near its opponent so it can punch them from a distance. Used in the anime only. *'Sonar System' - Through its antennae, Agnilasa is able to expertly locate any opponents that come into close range without having to rely on ki detection. Used in the anime only. *'Rapid Charge Counter' - After detecting its opponent's locations with his sonar, Agnilasa pummels opponents with a rapid counter of physical blows. Used in the anime only. *'Scattering Bullet-like technique' - Agnilasa charges its aura then focuses it above itself then unleashes a barrage of purple energy blasts in all directions. Used in the anime only. *'Splitting Ki Blast' - Agnilasa forms a red energy sphere in its hand and throws it, then the sphere splits up into a barrage of smaller red energy waves. Used in the anime only. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Arilaza forms a massive red energy sphere above its head and hurls it at the target making it larger and more powerful by supplying it with more energy from its energy reactor located in the crystal on his head. It used it in the Tournament of Power to eliminate the remaining members of Team Universe 7 but was overpowered by their combined energy wave. Used in the anime only. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Agnilasa appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 8. Agnilasa appears as a boss NPC under the name of Anilaza in Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa *Funimation dub: Christopher Bevins *Latin American Spanish dub: Héctor Estrada *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Renan Gonçalves *Polish dub: Mikołaj Klimek Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Agnilasa vs. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, Android 18, Frieza (Final Form), and Jiren *Agnilasa vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Android 18 *Agnilasa vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, Android 18, and Frieza (Final Form) *Agnilasa vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Frieza (Final Form/True Golden Frieza) ;Manga *Agnilasa vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *Agnilasa's name is an anagram of the Japanese pronunciation of the Lasagna (ラザニア, Razania). *Agnilasa shares traits from multiple movie/OVA characters: **Agnilasa's design and features are similar to Hatchiyack, its speech pattern and artificial life-form nature are also similar to Hatchiyack and it was defeated similarly by a team assault of five foes simultaneously in a beam struggle. **It also bore some resemblance to Hirudegarn and was able to sprout wings like the Phantom Majin. **Like Janemba, it was capable of attacking through portals. *Agnilasa is the first competitor in the Tournament of Power against whom all on-stage members of Team Universe 7 actively fought against simultaneously, the second being Jiren. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Anilasa Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fusion Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains